Rule 18
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission. Team Gibbs gets a visit from a blast from the past, who will it be, and why does she need forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who don't remember what Rule 18 is, Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. In this story, it will apply. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

It was normal day at NCIS. The team was just working on cold cases. Tony, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at their desk looking through the files while Gibbs was off somewhere, probably getting coffee.

Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo." He answered.

_Agent DiNozzo, there's a young lady and her brother here to see you. _The security guard told him.

"Ok, well send them up." Tony responded.

_Yes, sir. _The security guard said and then the call was ended.

Tony sat there and tried to think of women who knew where he worked that would come and see him, much less someone who had a brother. After about a minute or so, he heard the ding of the elevator and saw an agent escorting a girl that looked to be in her early to late twenties and a boy who couldn't be more than a teenager.

The girl smiled as she spotted Tony and stopped the agent escorting her. "I think I can take it from here." She told him. "Thank you."

She looked familiar but Tony couldn't place where he knew her from. Had he gone on a date with her? He didn't always tell his dates where he worked, and they usually didn't come to NCIS to see him, so that couldn't be it. But as she walked closer he remembered.

"Samula?" Tony asked jumping up out of his chair. McGee and Ziva looked up when he said that.

The girl nodded. "How ya been, Tony?" She asked walking over to his desk.

Tony walked around his desk and pulled her into a one arm hug. "Pretty good. But how are you? I haven't seen you in ages." He stated looking at her.

"Samantha!" McGee sang her name as he made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?" He questioned pulling her away from Tony and hugging her himself.

"Needed something new in my life, so to speak, so I decided to move up here." She told them.

Tony then pointed to the boy she was with. "We robbing the cradle these days, Samula?"

Sam slapped Tony in the chest. "No, DiNozzo." She snarked. "This is my brother, Ethan."

Tony rubbed his chest, then he and McGee introduced themselves to her brother. "Oh, don't worry. Sam's already told me all about you guys." Ethan laughed. "It was all good, well most of it anyway."

McGee and Tony laughed. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

Tony jumped a bit. "Oh, Sam, sorry, this is Ziva David. She's the one that took Kate's place on our team." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said walking over to Ziva's desk with her hand extended. "Samantha Todd. I'm Kate's cousin."

"Sorry for your lose." Ziva said as she shook Sam's hand.

"Thank you." Sam nodded. "But, I'm sure you do just as a good of job at keeping these guys in line as she did."

Ziva laughed. "Yeah, I kick them back into shape when I need to."

"Don't you mean 'whip'?" Sam corrected.

"No, she means kick." Tony laughed. "She was in Mossad."

"Ah. I see." Sam sighed. "Where's Gibbs?" She then asked.

"Right here, Sam." Gibbs said from behind the crowd.

Sam ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gibbs!" She exclaimed.

When she finally let go, Gibbs gave her a slight glare. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Needed to move, so why not D.C.?" She replied.

Gibbs laughed, kissed on her head, and then walked to his desk.

**Time elapsed….**

Abby was working on something for another team in her lab. Music blaring, she was slightly dancing around while she waited for results.

"Do they allow you dress that like here?" She heard a voice ask from the door.

Abby turned to see Samantha with some teenage boy standing there smiling at her.

"Sammy!" She squealed and flew to give her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise everyone." Sam told her as they got out of the hug. "This is my brother, Ethan." She then introduced. "He's going to be living with me up here."

"You're moving here?" Abby asked with glee. "Do you have an apartment already?"

"No, not yet." Sam told her. "But, Tony has offered to let us stay with him till I find a place."

Abby nodded. "Well, that's nice of him." She said.

The girls talked about some of the new things that were going on in their lives since they had talked last.

**Time elapsed….**

Hours later, Sam and Ethan walked back into the bullpen to wait with the team for the rest of the day.

Ziva noticed that Samantha wasn't sitting still, and she was biting on her nails.

"So, Samantha right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but I prefer Sam." She suggested.

Ziva nodded. "Alright then, how do you know the team?" She asked.

"I use to come spend my summers with Kate while she was alive." Sam explained. "Haven't been here since though."

"Were you and Kate close?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah, she was like my big sister." Sam told her.

Ziva nodded again. "I'm really sorry." She said softly.

"Well, it's not like you shot her so, why should you be sorry." Sam laughed.

Ziva just smiled and went back to her work.

**Time elapsed….**

The end of the day came and Tony took Sam and Ethan over to his apartment and got them settled.

"Thanks, Tony for letting us stay with you." Sam said.

"Don't mention it." Tony told her. "Least I could do for Kate's favorite cousin." He gave her the famous DiNozzo smile.

She smiled back. "Well, what are sleeping arrangements?" Sam then asked.

"I have a two bedroom apartment, so I was thinking that maybe you could take the second room, and Ethan take the couch?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded.

Just then her phone rang. "Hello." She answered. "Oh, you do?… Where?... Alright I'll be there in 15 minutes."She hung up the phone and began to gather up her things to leave.

"Who was that on the phone?" Tony asked curiously.

"Oh, someone with an apartment." Sam told him and walked out the door.

Ethan watched her walk out the door and gave a heavy sigh.

"So, why didn't she take you?" Tony questioned as he turned to Ethan.

"Guess she wants to do the apartment picking on her own." Ethan shrugged.

Tony's gut told him there was something wrong about this, but he just chalked it up to her leaving her little brother out of things.

**Review please if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but there wasn't much else I could put. I promise, next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The next morning Tony woke up to find that Sam was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey, it's 6 in the morning, what are you doing up?" He asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Sam turned and looked at him. "Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make you some breakfast." She stated turning back to the eggs and bacon on the stove.

"Hmm." He hummed. "Well, I'm going to go get ready. So I'll eat when I get out of the shower." Tony began to walk out of the kitchen but stopped and turned around. "What would you say to coming to NCIS this morning? You know like the old days?"

"Meaning if you get a case, you vanish me to Abby's lab?" Sam teased.

"Exactly!" Tony replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Why not?" Sam laughed. "I've got nothing better to do."

Tony let out a small laugh. "Wake your brother and have him come too." He said pointing his head towards the couch.

Sam nodded and finished breakfast.

**Time elapsed….**

Sam, Ethan, and Tony arrived at the navy yard two hours later.

"Look who came for a visit like she use to?" Tony announced as he walked to his desk.

McGee looked up. "Hey, Sam!" He greeted. "And Ethan, right?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, didn't know this was allowed?" He asked.

"Only if they don't get a case. " Sam told him. "But then we can just hang in Abby's lab. I use to do this all the time with Kate."

"Yes, but Kate would warn me you were coming!" Gibbs said as he walked past her, giving a look to Tony.

"You know you love having me around, Gibbs." Sam laughed. "I make it more fun!"

Gibbs let out a chuckle. "That you do, Sammy. That you do." He kissed her on her temple and then walked up the stairs to the director's office.

Ziva looked up and watched Sam as she was fidgeting and biting her nails again. "Is something worrying you, Sam?" Ziva asked curiously.

"No, why?" Sam replied. "I just really need to go to the bathroom." She then laughed.

"Well, go!" Tony told her. "Nobody's stopping you."

Sam laughed and walked towards the bathroom clutching her purse to her side. "I'll be back in a minute." She yelled over her shoulder. "Keep Ethan entertained for me till I return."

Ethan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall by Tony's desk.

"So how old are you, Ethan?" Tony asked.

"17." Ethan told him.

"Are you still in high school?" McGee piped in.

Ethan shook his head. "Graduated early." He said.

"He sounds like you, McGeek." Tony laughed. "Where are you planning on going to college?"

"I'm not." Ethan admitted.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Ethan stared towards the bathroom. "Got something else I need to do."

"Like what?" McGee asked confused.

Just then Sam walked back into the bullpen. "Miss me, guys?" She laughed. She wiped and sniffed her nose a few times.

"Oh, you left, didn't notice!" Tony teased.

"Oh, hardy har har, DiNozzo." Sam snarked. "So what were ya'll talking about while I was away."

"Did you know your brother's not going to college?" McGee spoke up.

"Yeah, I didn't either." Sam told him.

"You didn't?" Tony squealed. "I thought you were going to a community college in your hometown?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah, didn't work out. Had too much going on." She said.

Ziva noticed that Sam was still jittery and biting her nails. "Like what?" Ziva asked.

"Tried to take to many courses." Sam told her. "Couldn't keep up."

Ziva nodded. "I see."

**Time elapsed….**

The day was dragging on as they worked on cold cases, the only thing to keep them entertained was Sam and Ethan, and Sam had gone to the bathroom at least 15 times by now and it was somewhere around two o'clock in the afternoon.

Ziva was watching Sam cautiously, and had even followed her to the bathroom once or twice. Ziva would try to go in, but Sam would lock the doors while she was in there.

"Hey, I could use some coffee." Tony said standing up at his desk. "Anyone else want some?"

"I would." McGee said pulling out his money to hand to Tony.

"Oh, no. McGeek, you're coming with me." Tony stated.

"I'll come too." Sam chimed in. "I could use some fresh air."

"Me too." Ethan said standing next to his sister.

"Alright, Ziva would you like some?" Tony asked.

Ziva just shook her head and stared at her computer looking something up.

The group left soon after that leaving Ziva by herself. She looked towards the desk that Sam and Ethan had been sitting at and noticed Sam left her purse.

_She hasn't let go of that thing since she's been here._ Ziva thought.

She then snuck over there and made sure no one was looking. When no one was, she began to dig through Sam's purse. She found a lot of things that girls normally keep in their purses: lip gloss, tampons, money, etc. But one thing Ziva found made her have to double check.

**Review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows. I hope you enjoy this story. We finally get to find out what was in Sam's purse. LOL. And let's just say, NO ONE is happy about it! :O Anyway, thanks to smush68 for the word help. My brain gets blocked and can't think of simple words sometimes. LOL. Hope you enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Previously on Rule 18…..**

The day was dragging on as they worked on cold cases, the only thing to keep them entertained was Sam and Ethan, and Sam had gone to the bathroom at least 15 times by now and it was somewhere around two o'clock in the afternoon.

Ziva was watching Sam cautiously, and had even followed her to the bathroom once or twice. Ziva would try to go in, but Sam would lock the doors while she was in there.

"Hey, I could use some coffee." Tony said standing up at his desk. "Anyone else want some?"

"I would." McGee said pulling out his money to hand to Tony.

"Oh, no. McGeek, you're coming with me." Tony stated.

"I'll come too." Sam chimed in. "I could use some fresh air."

"Me too." Ethan said standing next to his sister.

"Alright, Ziva would you like some?" Tony asked.

Ziva just shook her head and stared at her computer looking something up.

The group left soon after that leaving Ziva by herself. She looked towards the desk that Sam and Ethan had been sitting at and noticed Sam left her purse.

_She hasn't let go of that thing since she's been here._ Ziva thought.

She then snuck over there and made sure no one was looking. When no one was, she began to dig through Sam's purse. She found a lot of things that girls normally keep in their purses: lip gloss, tampons, money, etc. But one thing Ziva found made her have to double check.

**And we continue…..**

Ziva began to pace as she waited for the group to get back from getting coffee. She wasn't sure how to react to what she had seen in Sam's purse. _Should I tell Tony? I mean he is the one she's staying with. Does Ethan know? _She thought to herself. _Maybe I should just tell Tony and let him figure things out. I mean she is closer to he and McGee than myself._

While she mulling over the possibilities in her head, Ziva didn't notice the ding of the elevator as it arrived until she heard a voice call her name.

"Are you alright there, Ziva?" Tony asked.

Ziva whipped around and looked at all the faces staring at her, then nodded as she broke from her spell.

"Yeah,…." Ziva sighed. "Tony can I talk to you for a minute?" She then asked politely.

Tony gave her a cautious nod then followed her to the area behind the stairs.

"What's up, Zee?" He questioned once they had stopped.

Ziva pulled what she found in Sam's purse out of her pocket and showed it to him.

"What in the world is that?" Tony practically yelled taking from her. "Where did you find this?"

"In Samantha's purse." Ziva told him. "I had noticed something about her for the last two days and I went investigating when she had left her purse here."

Tony stared at the bag, and then looked up at Ziva. "What have you been noticing?"

"She's very flittery and she has made a lot of trips to the bathroom." Ziva explained.

Tony rubbed his hand, that wasn't holding the bag, over his face and gave a heavy sigh. "I think you mean jittery." He corrected. "I'm going to see Abby and have her test this." He said as he was walking to the elevator. "I want to be sure this is what I think it is." _Although I hope it's not._ He thought as the doors closed.

**Time elapsed….**

When Tony got to Abby's lab, Abby was dancing around to her music to kill some time.

"Hey, Abs." He greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hey, Tony." Abby greeted back turning down her music. "What are you doing down here?"

"I can't come see my favorite lab rat?" Tony teased.

Abby let out a little giggle. "Of course you can." She laughed. "But you look worried about something."

Tony let out a heavy sigh and handed her the bag. "Can you test this for me, Abs?"

Abby took the bag from Tony. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" She squeaked.

Tony just shrugged.

"Where did you get this?" Abby then asked.

"Ziva found it in Sam's purse." He said quietly. "Could you just test it to be sure, please?"

Abby nodded and open the bag to put some of it in a vile to test. "It might take a while for the results, but Tony I'm sure it's not what we think." She said to reassure him. "Sam wouldn't do this. I mean she knows Kate would have killed her."

"But Kate's not here. We are, Abs." Tony reminded her. "And I don't know about you, but I lost touch with her over the years."

Abby hung her head and turned to her computer when there was a ding.

"Well I think we can be rested assured, we were right about what it was." Abby said sadly.

"This one time I hate being right." Tony voiced as he grabbed the bag and walked back to the bullpen.

**Time elapsed….**

Sam was sitting at the desk, searching for something in her purse vigorously.

"Looking for something, Samula?" She heard Tony from behind her.

"Yeah, but its nowhere in my purse." She said raising her head slightly and then looking around on the floor. "Maybe I dropped it." She then got down on her hands and knees and searched the floor.

"I don't think you dropped it, Sammy." Tony told her taking the bag out of his pocket and holding it up a little bit. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sam sat up on her knees and saw the bag of cocaine in Tony's hand. "Where did you find that?" She asked reaching for it, but Tony closed back into his hand before she could.

"I think the question is, why do you have this in the first place?"

Sam stood up all the way and straightened out her clothes. "I just, ummm, need something to escape from reality sometimes." She stuttered out.

"Then read a book, play a video game, HELL, watch a movie! ANYTHING but this, Sam!" Tony yelled.

"You just don't understand." Sam huffed falling into the chair.

"Don't understand what?" Tony asked. "The fact that you started doing drugs? Or the fact you need to escape reality? Because I'm here to tell you, Sam, we ALL need to escape reality sometimes, but you don't have to turn to THIS!" He made his point by holding it out again.

Sam rolled her eyes then began to scratch her neck a bit.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Getting withdraws already I see." He exclaimed.

"Get off my case, Tony. You're not my dad." She retorted turning to face the desk.

"No, but I did promise Kate I would take care of you." He told her. "And I don't break promises."

Sam took a deep breath at the mention of Kate's name. It was hard being at the navy yard and not having her there. She knew Tony was right she escaped reality the wrong way. But now, this was the only way she knew how.

"Now, do you want me to tell Gibbs, or are you going to stop?" Tony threatened.

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please, Tony, don't tell Gibbs! He'll kill me!" She screeched.

"Then you're going to stop." He scolded. "I'll help, but you are going to stop."

Sam nodded slightly and then looked down at her hands. "Ok, I'll stop."

"Good." Tony said standing up. "Now you're going to come out with us tonight and celebrate you moving up her." He said more joyfully. "And no is not an option."

Sam gave a little laugh. "No problem, Tony. And thanks for not telling Gibbs."

Tony gave her smile and walked to his desk putting the bag of cocaine back in his pocket. _This is getting flushed when we get home._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. It's kinda emo, but then again, with everything going on in the first few chapters, how could it not be? LOL. Well hope you enjoy. Thank you to smush68 for your help. You are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It's a week later and Tony walks into the bullpen exhausted.

Ziva noticed and walked over to Tony's desk. "Sam still having withdrawals?" She asked.

Tony nodded tiredly. "She has gotten to the stage of night terrors." He told her. "Ethan and I take shifts most of the time, but it's a long process."

Ziva put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It will get better with time, Tony. This is going to be better for her." She reminded him.

Tony put his hand on top of hers. "Thanks, Zee." He smiled.

She returned the smile and then returned to her desk to do paperwork.

Just then the elevator dinged and out walked Ethan and Sam.

"Hey guys!" Sam cheerily greeted as she walked to Team Gibbs' part of the bullpen.

"Hello, Sam." Ziva greeted politely.

Sam then ran over to McGee's desk. "Tim, um, can I stay with you tonight?" She asked excited. "I have a apartment showing close to where you live and well, it would just be a waste to pay a cab to go all the way back to Tony's."

McGee nodded. "Sure thing, Sam." He told her. "What time will you be there?"

"I don't know just yet." She informed him. "It's probably going to be pretty late; the realtor can only see me at night."

McGee smiled at her. "It's no problem. I'll just…." McGee began to say, but Tony interrupted him.

"Um, Probie, I don't think that's a good idea. You see, I could just go with her on the apartment hunt and take her back to my apartment." Tony intercepted.

"I don't want to waste your time, Tony." Sam said.

"No waste of time at all." Tony smiled. "I would love to help you look at apartments. Plus, I want to make sure it's the right environment for you and Ethan."

"Don't be such a big brother, Tony." Sam snarked, then she reached up and scratched at her neck. "Damn bugs always biting me."

Tony laughed a little. "Well maybe if you weren't looking at apartments at night the bugs wouldn't get to you." He implied.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to see Abby." She announced as she walked towards the bathroom, opposite direction of the elevator.

"Um, Samula?" Tony yelled. "Elevator's that way." He pointed out.

"I know, I just have to take a trip to the bathroom first." She told him. "Gosh, Tony, a girl has to pee sometimes." She then stormed off.

Ethan had been standing by the wall next to Tony's desk. He walked around and leaned down to talk to Tony.

"We went to the park this morning, and she 'lost me' for about a good five minutes." Ethan informed Tony.

Tony jumped up and rushed towards the bathrooms. Once he reached the women's he barged in. There Sam was with three lines of coke on the counter all ready for her to sniff.

When Tony barged in the door, Sam turned and looked at him wide eyed. She knew she's been caught.

"Ah ha!" Tony exclaimed. "Caughtcha!"

"Tony this isn't what it looks like." Sam tried to cover.

Tony took a step closer to her. "Oh really, cause it looks like you just about to snort those three lines of coke on the counter."

"Oh, this stuff. " Sam points to the powder. "Nah, it was here when walked in. I was just washing my hands." She walked over to the sink and turned on the water and began washing her hands.

"Don't lie to me, Sammy." Tony growled. "Ethan already told me you 'lost him' in the park this morning."

Sam let out an aggravated sigh. "That little rat!"

"Don't blame him." Tony voiced. "He's just looking out for you, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Ok, yes, I 'lost' Ethan at the park, but I'm tired of the night terrors. I'm tired of waking up with cold sweats. I'm just tired of being in my own head!" She screamed.

Tony pulled her into a hug. "That's why you have me and Ethan. We are trying to help you, Sam. You just have to let us."

Sam cried into Tony chest. "I just miss Kate too much, Tony. I want her here. I want things to go back to the way they were." She sobbed.

Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew how close Sam and Kate were. And he also knew exactly how much Kate's death devastated Sam. Tony hated see his little Samula like this. She's practically grown up in front of him.

After a while Sam's sobs began to slow and she was breathing a little easier.

Tony grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You're not alone in this, Samula. We've got you." He smiled when she nodded. "Now let's get rid of this." He said walking over to the lines of coke in the counter. Tony went to sweep it into a trash can when Sam stopped him.

"No, wait; I'll get rid of it." She exclaimed. "It will help me to know I need to stop."

Tony smiled and nodded. "Alright then." He stepped aside and let Sam take care of getting rid of it.

Sam swept the powder into her hands and then brought it to the toilets and flushed it down the drain.

"There, now doesn't that feel good." Tony laughed.

"Sure, but you know this just means you're not getting sleep again tonight right?" She reminded him.

Tony pulled her into a one armed hug and began walking towards the door. "I can give up a little sleep if it helps you to quit this stuff."

Sam smiled and clung to Tony's side wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony kissed the top of Sam's head. "I will be inspecting your purse from now on though." He pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course you will."

**Time elapsed…..**

McGee was still confused hours later as to why Tony didn't want Sam staying at his apartment. It wasn't like he would try anything. McGee was too scared Kate's ghost would come and haunt him if he did.

Tony was sitting at his desk working on paperwork, while Sam and Ethan took a trip to Abby's lab.

McGee noticed they were the only two in the bullpen so he got brave and decided to bring up with Tony.

"Why don't you want Sam to stay with me tonight, Tony?" McGee asked. "I want to spend time with her too you know?"

Tony let out a heavy sigh and stood up to walk over to McGee's desk.

"Look, Probie, it's not that I don't want you spending time with her, it's just…." Tony trailed off.

"It's just what?" McGee pressed.

"I don't think you could _handle_ spending time with her." Tony continued. "I don't want you to change your judgment of our young Sammy." He leaned against McGee's desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean? How would I change my judgment of her?" McGee questioned.

"She's not the same Sam she was, Tim." Tony told him.

McGee furrowed his eyebrows. "How is she not the same? She's still Sam isn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but she has some ghost that I don't know if you could handle them." Tony admitted.

"Like what?"

Tony ran a hand over his face. "Have you not noticed certain things about her since she got here?"

"Such as?" McGee pressed again.

"Such as, her jitteriness, her going to the bathroom constantly, her scratching at her neck….." Tony listed off.

"Well, yeah, I noticed but I just thought that maybe she was allergic to something or she was nervous being here without Kate here." McGee exclaimed. "Why? Is there something else?"

Tony nodded. "She…" He couldn't find the words. "Our Sammy is….."

"Just spit it out already, Tony. What's wrong with Sam?" McGee practically yelled.

"She's doing drugs, Probie." Tony finally spit out. "To be exact, she's snorting cocaine."

McGee's eyes widened and his mouth flew open. "She's WHAT?!"

"She's snorting cocaine." Tony repeated.

McGee blinked several times, trying to take in the information Tony just told him. "She's getting off of them though, right?" He then asked.

Tony shrugged. "I'm trying to get her to quit, but this morning I caught her trying to do it again."

McGee rubbed circles into his temple. "How'd you find out she was on it in the first place?"

"Ziva found it in her purse a week ago." Tony told him.

McGee sighed. "Well, how can I help?" He offered. "I mean I have to do something. I don't want Kate's ghost haunting me for not helping."

Tony let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I don't think any of us want that." He face dropped. "Just keeping an eye on her while she's here will help."

"Well who all knows besides you and Ziva?" McGee asked. "Does Gibbs know?"

"Not that I've heard." Tony stated. "But then again, Gibbs does know things before we do sometimes."

McGee chuckled a little. "That is true." He laughed. "Well, does anyone else know?"

"Abby." Tony told McGee. "I had her test what was in the bag to be sure."

McGee nodded thoughtfully. "Well, with that many people knowing, I don't think Sam can get away with it anymore."

Tony patted McGee on the shoulder. "I hope not, Probie." He then retreated back to his desk and sat to do more paperwork.

**Time elapsed….**

It had been three days since Tony caught Sam trying to snort coke again. He would demand she come to NCIS with him every day, and if she would want to leave, someone was ALWAYS with her.

But today he noticed something. Sam wasn't having her withdrawal symptoms, and she was going to the bathroom a lot again. She had gone with McGee to get coffee, and when Tony asked McGee about it, McGee told him that she had stopped to an old friend of hers outside the coffee shop.

"Well, McEnabler, why didn't you stay with her to talk to this supposed 'old friend'?" Tony snapped.

"Look, Tony, I was watching through the window, I never let her out of my eyesight." McGee retorted. "Nothing seemed out of place. She just looked like she was talking to him."

Tony blew hard air out of his nose. "Alright, I'm sorry, Probie." Tony retreated. "It's not your fault."

McGee put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You know, Tony, there is a way to _trick _her into thinking she has the coke, but she won't get high." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Tony asked.

"Switch the coke for a small bag of powdered sugar. She won't know the difference until she goes to snort it and when she does; she'll just have a sugar rush possibly." McGee explained.

Tony thought about it for a second. "You know, McGenius, I think you're on to something."

Tony then rush off to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Abs." He greeted.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" Abby said turning towards him.

"Would you by any chance have some powdered sugar?" Tony questioned.

Abby scrunched up her face in thought. "I might somewhere, why?"

"McGee suggested switching Sam's coke for the sugar." Tony explained.

"She's still on that stuff?!" Abby screeched. "I thought she had stopped."

"Abby, you don't just _stop_ things like this. It's a process." Tony said. "Besides, she's just as stubborn as her cousin."

Abby let out a little giggle. "That's true." She laughed. "Lemme see if I have some sugar for you." Abby then walked over to her desk and searched through her drawers. She finally found a bag of powdered sugar she kept for a prank she was going to pull on McGee. "Here we go." She held it up. "Want me to put it in a little bag for you?"

Tony nodded. "I need to make this look believable."

Abby gave a short nod and then found a small bag, pouring a small amount of the sugar inside. "There you go, Tony. Hope it works." She handed him the bag and set him on his way.

When he got back to the bullpen, Sam was sitting at his desk looking at something on the computer. Tony noticed her purse was on the cabinet behind his desk. So he gracefully acting like he was getting something out of one of the drawers and switched the bags.

**Time elapsed….**

An hour later, Sam came storming through the bullpen. She threw something on Tony's desk. "What's this?" She yelled, referring to the bag she had just thrown on Tony's desk.

Tony looked at the bag and then up at her. "Why, Samula, I would think you of all people would recognize this?" He said trying to hide the slight smile on his face.

"That is not my stuff!" Sam yelled again. "What is that, Tony?"

Tony leaned back in his chair. "It's powdered sugar. I switched the bags out earlier." He confessed. "What I want to know is why you still have that stuff?" He then snapped sitting up straight.

"Because…." Sam said softly. "I… I just…. It's hard to quit ok?!" She yelled.

"I know it is, Samula, but you have to do it. You wouldn't want Kate's ghost haunting you now, would ya?" He laughed coming around his desk to wrap her in a hug.

Sam pushed his away. "Could you please not mention Kate right now?" She barked walking over to the desk on the other side of McGee's.

Tony followed her. "I'm sorry, Sam." He turned to Sam to face him and grabbed her into a hug. "It's just I really want you to quit."

"I know, Tony. I just can't." She cried into his chest.

"Can't or won't?" Tony asked grabbing her by her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

Sam looked him square in the eye. "I can't!" She exclaimed. "If I don't have that I remember all the bad things in my life and I just want to forget them. I want to escape and that's the only way I know how. Nothing else helps me."

"Have you tried something else?" Tony questioned.

"I've tried everything else!" Sam expressed. "I've tried putting myself into my studies, I tried to take up new hobbies, I even tried to start a journal to write about things, but it never worked because I can't concentrate with everything going on in my head. When I'm on the coke, I can forget for a while."

Tony pulled her into another hug. He knew all the things she had been through in her life from the talks he had with Kate. Tony felt sorry for Sam because she felt she had to resort to drugs to escape from her problems. "Have you tried talking to Rachel about things?" Tony then suggested.

Sam shook her head against his chest. "I don't want to talk to Rachel. Every time I try and talk to her about things like this it's always as Dr. Cranston, not my cousin Rachel. I need someone to talk to that's not just going to examine my head, but will listen." She sobbed.

"Well, Probie, Abby, and I are willing to listen." He then brought up.

Sam pushed off his chest and looked up at him. "Yeah, and when was the last time you guys called me just to chat?"

"Ok, I get it, Sam. You felt you were alone, but you're not." Tony told her. "If you would have called I would have listened. McGee would have listened. Hell, even Gibbs would have listened if you needed to talk. You shouldn't have had to resort to this stuff, Sam!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at Tony. "I did try to talk to you guys. I called you for three after Kate's death to talk to you, but you would always be busy. It was like the only reason you guys put up with me was because of Kate. I didn't want to bother you."

"That's not true, Sammy. It was just a crazy time after Kate's death. Everything was changing around us, and we didn't know what to do." Tony tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry you felt we pushed you away. We never…. _I_ never meant to make you feel like that." He reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Sam leaned into his touch. She missed having a big brother figure in her life. Ethan had done the best he could to be that for her, but he was still her little brother. Sam missed being the little sister.

"Now, tonight, you, me, Ethan, movie night, nothing but the classics." Tony said with a big smile on his face.

Sam smiled back at him. "Sounds good, Tony."

**Time elapsed….**

That night, Tony, Ethan, and Sam had finished watching the movie and were sitting and talking. Ethan got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Tony and Sam by themselves.

"You know, Tony, you were right." Sam exclaimed.

"I'm always right, but what is it this time?" Tony joked.

Sam reached over and slapped him the stomach. "You were right about how I don't need the coke to forget. Thank you." She smiled.

"See, you should listen to me more often." Tony teased.

Sam laughed and then stood up and stretched. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Got to be up pretty early in the morning if I have to go with you again tomorrow."

"How about you sleep in a little and maybe just come in a cab. Well, you and Ethan of course." Tony offered.

"You trusting me a little there, Tony?" Sam asked.

Tony nodded. "I think if I smother you too much, you might burst." He laughed. "Besides, you're a big girl, so yeah, I trust you."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Tony." She expressed as she leaned down to give Tony a kiss on the cheek, but instead, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

Sam backed up just a little, to where hers and Tony's face were only an inch apart. They stared at each other for a brief second and then Tony's hand was on the back of Sam's head and their lips crashed together.

The kiss was hot, sloppy, and one of the most wonderful things Tony had ever experienced. Sam's hands were all over him, and vice versa.

Soon Sam's hand grazed across his bulge in his pants, and that grounded Tony. He pulled away and stood up from the couch. "I think I'm going to go to bed." He told her as he walked to his bedroom.

Once he got there he immediately got undressed and took a cold shower.

_What the hell are you thinking, DiNozzo? That's Kate's cousin you are getting this excited about. _He scolded himself. _Then again, she did start it with that kiss on the side your mouth. _

Tony got out of the shower, fully calm, ten minutes later. He walked into his room and put on some shorts and walked over to his bed to crawl in.

_Wait, I still got to flush that coke down._ Tony walked over to the laundry basket where he had thrown his pants and dug through the pockets, but there was no coke. He took everything out of the laundry basket and searched all over his room, but he couldn't find that bag of coke. Just then a thought crossed his mind. _She wouldn't. _He thought.

Tony peeked his head out of his bedroom door and there was no sign of Sam anywhere in the living room. Ethan was in there though, lying on the couch. Tony then looked down the hall and noticed the bathroom door closed. He went and knocked.

"Just a minute." He heard Sam yell through the door. About 30 seconds later Sam opened the door. "How can I help you, Tony?" She asked innocently.

Tony said nothing, just pushed his way into the bathroom. He looked on the counter and saw some remnants of white residue. He wiped some with his finger and then took a little taste. Tony's tongue went numb instantly.

"That's what I thought!" Tony exclaimed. "You only did that so you could get the coke from me?"

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Sam feigned ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Samantha!" Tony yelled. "You want to stoop that low then fine; you're on your own. I want you out of here by the end of the week."

"But, Tony I haven't found an apartment yet." Sam replied. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Not my problem!" Tony retorted as he walked out and back into his room.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Might have slight spoilers for Kill Ari, but that's what happens when you write a story about someone remembering Kate's death. (Oh, and Twilight or SWAK however you want to see it. LOL.) Well, hope you enjoy. I promise the next few chapters may be a little less emo. Maybe slightly angsty, but less emo. LOL.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony walked into work the next day looking and feeling even more tired than he had in a while. He had to force himself to stay in bed when Sam would have one of her night terrors, but he also knew that Ethan was there to help her. But try as he might, Tony couldn't get rid of the guilt that was sending his stomach into knots. He loved Sam as if she was his little sister, and wanted to be there for her. But Tony also knew that Sam had crossed a line when it came to her little make out session, just to get her drugs back.

Tony was going back and forth in his head as he plopped himself in his chair at his desk. He turned on his computer and waited for it to load. While he waited, he looked over at McGee who was trying to avert his eyes away from Tony.

"What is it, Probie?" Tony asked curtly.

McGee kind of jumped at Tony's tone, but swallowed his pride and decided to ask anyway. "How is Sam doing?"

"I guess she's fine, didn't really deal with her much last night." Tony explained.

"She stop having night terrors?" Ziva butted in.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, just didn't feel like getting up and dealing with her night terrors."

McGee looked at Tony shocked. Tony was just as close to Sam as Kate was, and for Tony not to try and help her out, McGee just didn't understand. "May I ask, why not?" McGee quietly asked.

"Just didn't feel like it, ok, Probie." Tony almost yelled.

McGee cringed and sunk in his chair a bit. Tony noticed the look on McGee's face and instantly felt horrible. "I'm sorry, Tim, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Tony apologized. "Sam and I got in a fight last night."

Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to Tony's. "What happened, Tony?" She asked with concern.

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just say she tricked me into giving her back her crack." He told her.

"How'd she do that?" McGee asked walking over to join the other two.

"I had it in my pocket, we watched a movie, she went to kiss me on the cheek, kissed me on the lips instead and while we were kissing she must have slipped the bag out of my pocket." Tony explained in one breath.

McGee's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? You made out with Sam?!"

"It wasn't my most shining moment I realize that, but she started it, and me being, well, me, I didn't really refuse her."Tony explained.

"Did anything else happen?" McGee interrogated. Sam was like his little sister too, and he would kill anyone that went near her.

"No, I stopped it before it got that far, but when I realized she had tricked me, I snapped and told her she needed to be out by the end of the week." Tony exclaimed tiredly.

McGee nodded. "Well, maybe she can just stay with me then."

"Oh, right, McSoftHeart! All Sam will have to do is flutter her eyelashes like she used to, and you'll be buying the stuff for her." Tony laughed.

"No I wouldn't, Tony." McGee said offended. "I can stand up to Sam."

Tony let out another small laugh, but put in his hands up and surrendered when McGee glared at him. "Ok, maybe you can, but I think she needs to find her own place and not have people babysit her." Tony told him.

"I agree." Ziva chimed in. "She needs to grow up and smell the coffee."

Tony and McGee laughed a little. "Ziva, I think you mean WAKE up and smell the coffee." Tony corrected her.

"Oh, right." Ziva nodded.

Just then Tony's cell phone rang. "Very Special Agent Anthony Di…. Ethan?... What's wrong?" Both Ziva and Tim listened intently to Tony's side of the conversation. "She's what?!" Tony shot out of his chair. "Have you checked for a pulse?... Ok, good….. Well, have you called an ambulance?... Ok, well, I'll meet you at the hospital….. Don't worry, Ethan, everything's going to be ok." Tony slammed the phone shut and began grabbing his things. "Tell boss man that I'm taking the rest of the day off." He said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Why what's wrong, Tony?" McGee questioned.

"Ethan said Sam wasn't responding to him this morning when he tried to wake her." Tony told him as he headed for the elevator.

"Oh, dear." Ziva gasped.

"Wait, Tony!" McGee shouted. "I'm coming with you." He then gathered up his things and ran towards the elevator before the doors closed.

**Time elapsed…..**

_Flashback:_

"_Tony had WHAT!?" Sam exclaimed into the phone._

"_A rare medieval disease." Kate repeated. "He got it from a letter that was sent to NCIS."_

"_That is just weird." Sam laughed. "Is he ok now though?" _

"_Oh, yeah, you know Tony. He might act like he's dying, but he's just overreacting." Kate sighed._

_Sam laughed. "Well, I can't wait to make fun of him when I get there." She said through the laughter._

"_Actually, that's why I called." Kate said seriously all of a sudden. "I don't think you should come see me this summer."_

"_Why not?" Sam screeched. "I live for coming to see you, Kate."_

"_I know, but it's just not safe right now." Kate explained. _

"_How is it not safe for me to come up to see my FEDERAL AGENT cousin?" Sam stressed._

"_I can't really give you details right now, Sammy, but I don't want you up here." Kate ordered._

"_But, Kate…" Sam whined. _

"_I don't want to hear it, Sam. You're not coming up this summer." Kate barked._

"_You're being unfair, Kate! I HATE YOU!" Sam yelled and then slammed the phone shut and cried into her pillow._

_End of flashback._

Sam jolted awake, her body feeling heavy and as if it was floating. She looked around the room and noticed she was in a hospital, but didn't know why?

Sam looked to the right of her bed and saw Ethan sleeping in the chair next to it. She debated waking him to ask him why she was here, but before she could, Gibbs came storming into the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake." He growled. "Now what I want to know is, what the hell were you thinking getting on that stuff in the first place?" He then yelled at her, as he walked closer to her bed.

"I don't know, Gibbs, it just kinda happened." Sam said quietly.

Gibbs' yelling had woken Ethan, he was about to jump Gibbs' throat, till he realized who it was yelling at his sister.

"Well, it just HAPPENS that you are getting off that stuff. You are coming to live with me, you are going back to school, you are getting a job, and I have a little surprise for you." He ordered. Gibbs then walked back to the door and waved for someone to come in.

Sam looked to see her cousin, Rachel, walking in. "Hello, Samantha." Rachel greeted.

"Hey, Rach. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Gibbs called me to tell me what happened to you, and he asked me to talk to you." Rachel explained in the calmest voice she could muster.

"What do you mean, talk to me?" Sam tried to sit up in her bed, but her body wouldn't allow it.

"You're going to work out any issues you have with Rachel, right NOW!" Gibbs barked.

"But, Gibbs,….." Sam protested, but she was shut down by Gibbs' hand raised.

"I don't want to hear it!" He ordered. "This is going happen, and you're going to like it."

Sam slumped back onto her bed with an aggravated sigh. "Fine." She growled.

Gibbs nodded and walked out of the room.

**Time elapsed….**

Rachel and Sam had been talking for an hour and Rachel was getting nowhere with Sam.

"Come, Samantha, you have to let it out sometime." Rachel pressed. "I'm here to help you."

"Oh, really?" Sam yelled, tears streaming from her eyes. "And where were you when Kate died, Rach? That's right, you were there. You were wallowing in your own self pity to even help your baby cousin."

Rachel walked closer to the bed, putting what she thought was a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder, but Sam shrugged it off. "Look, Samantha, I'm sorry I wasn't there when Kate died."

"Stop calling me Samantha. I hate when people call me Samantha!" Sam screamed.

Rachel backed up a bit. "I'm sorry, Saman…. I mean, Sam." She quietly said. "But I just want you to talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong." Sam cried. "I lost the one person who even cared about me, and no one, I repeat, NO ONE was there when she went away. I had to face all of that alone and I just couldn't do it. I needed someone and no one was there." She blurted out. "I needed you, Rachel, I needed my cousin."

Rachel rushed over and pulled Sam into a hug, wrapping her arms so tight that Sam couldn't push her away. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I should have listened to you when you called."

_Flashback:_

_Sam sighed as she had been trying to get a hold of SOMEONE to talk to about Kate's death. No one from NCIS had time to talk to her, and this was her last resort._

"_Dr. Cranston." Rachel chirped as she answered the phone. _

"_Hey, Rach, it's Sam." Sam announced. "I'm sure you've heard about Kate."_

_Sam could hear Rachel take in a deep breath. "Yes." She whispered._

"_Well, I've been trying to talk to someone about this and no one has time." Sam cried. "Do YOU have time?"_

"_To be honest, kiddo, I really don't." Rachel told her. "I have a ton of patients to tend to and need to get to them."_

"_You can't postpone your patients for a little while to talk to your cousin about your sister's death?" Sam screeched._

"_They need me, Samantha." Rachel retorted._

"_But I need to talk to someone about this, Rach, please." Sam cried. "Just one hour, that's all I need."_

_Rachel sighed. "I just can't, Sam, please understand."_

"_Understand, what? That you can't take just an hour out of your schedule to talk about this?" Sam yelled._

"_No, that I don't WANT to talk about this." Rachel replied. "You're acting as if you're the only one who cares that Kate died."_

"_Well, it seems like I am." Sam said slamming the phone down. _

_End of flashback._

Rachel and Sam sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Rachel stroked Sam's hair as she whispered reassurances in her ear that she was here now.

After a while, Sam finally pushed away and Rachel let her. "I miss her, Rach. I want her back." Sam cried.

"I know, kiddo, me too." Rachel soothed. "She was the glue that kept you with us."

Sam just cried into her hands.

**Different scene…..**

Tony was sitting outside of Sam's room while Rachel and Sam talked. They had kicked Ethan out, so he was there for some company.

"You know this isn't your fault, Tony. She's the one who continued to do that stuff. That's what led her here, not you yelling at her last night." Ethan spoke up amongst the quiet.

Tony turned his head, which was leaning against the wall, towards Ethan. "I know, but it doesn't help the guilt." He sighed and turned his head back to stare blankly at the wall.

Just then both males heard Sam yell. "I lost the one person who even cared about me, and no one, I repeat, NO ONE was there when she went away. I had to face all of that alone and I just couldn't do it. I needed someone and no one was there."

Ethan slumped in his chair._**I**__ was there. _He thought to himself.

Tony saw the look on Ethan's face and decided that maybe he should intervene just this once. But when Tony opened the door, Rachel had Sam wrapped in her arms, and both ladies were crying.

Tony just stood in the doorway and watched the girls. He felt bad because he could have done something. He could have taken the time out of his busy day just to talk to Sam. She really needed someone, and he was so pent up with revenge that he just didn't take the time to sit and talk.

_Flashback:_

_Tony's phone had been ringing all day. He had it on vibrate most of the time because he was tailing Ziva, so he missed mostly all the calls, except Gibbs' of course. _

_He walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk. His phone rang again. He looked at the caller ID and it was Sam. Tony finally decided he should answer it. _

"_What do you need, Samula? I'm kinda busy." He said as he answered._

"_I'm sorry to bother you, Tony, but I just need to talk to someone right now and I can't get a hold of anybody, and I just, I need to talk to SOMEONE." Sam cried._

_Tony closed his eyes and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Look, I'll call you when I have some time and we'll talk. I promise." _

"_Ok, I'll talk to you then I guess." Sam sniffed. _

"_Right talk to you then, kiddo." Tony hung up._

"_Was that Sam?" McGee asked from his desk. _

_Tony nodded. "She needed someone to talk to." Tony then turned to McGee. "Has she tried calling you or Abby?"_

_It was McGee's turn to nod. "I think she even tried calling Gibbs, but you know how well that's going to go over right now."_

_Tony let out a soft snort. "Well when we finally catch Ari, and we have time, we'll talk." McGee nodded and both men began to look for things on their computers that could possibly help._

_(Even after Ziva had shot Ari and everything kind of settled, Tony, McGee, Abby, nor Gibbs called Sam back to just talk.)_

_End of flashback._

Sam's voice snapped Tony out of his trance.

"I know, kiddo, me too." He heard Rachel tell her. "She was the glue that kept you with us."

When Tony saw Sam crying into her hands, he walked over and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "How about I talk to her for a little bit, if you don't mind?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've gotten what I need from her." After that she walked out.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Samula." He greeted softly, grabbing her hands from her face. "Let me see that pretty face."

"Stop it, Tony! I'm not falling for the charm this time." Sam barked. "Besides, I thought you were done dealing with me."

Tony let out a heavy sigh. "As much as you hurt me in what you did, I could never be done with you, Samula. I mean, come on, who else is going to help me pick on Probie?" He joked, and was rewarded with a small laugh. "Now, if I ask you this question, are you going to tell me the truth?"

Sam looked up at him. "What question?"

"How did you start doing the drugs?"

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she spoke, "Have you ever been in love, Tony?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?"

"So in love you would do whatever they were doing just to be near them?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "This started because of a boy?"

Sam nodded then looked at her hands. "I thought he loved me, and I thought I was in love with him. And then when I realized that I was starting to get out of my own head, and I could forget everything, I didn't want to let that go." She started to cry. "I couldn't bear to think of Kate anymore, I couldn't deal with things at home anymore. I needed an escape and he gave it to me."

Tony closed his eyes and tried to hold back his anger towards the stupid kid that got her addicted to the drugs. "Have you talked to him lately?" He tried to make his voice sound calm.

Sam shook her head. "Not since Ethan and I moved up here."

Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you know what, Samula?" He then said hooking fingers under her chin and making her look at him. "Someone who _really _loves you is going to help you get over this."

"Thanks, Tony. But you do know that Gibbs has ordered me to stay with him, right?" Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but I also know where Gibbs lives, so I'll be visiting frequently." Tony smiled.

Sam smiled back at him and wiped the tears off her face. "Oh, I know you will. Gibbs isn't going to want to deal with my night terrors." She laughed.

Tony laughed along with her, and they sat and talked for hours as everyone else came to visit her as well.

**Review please. Tell me what you think. I need to know. LOL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally got this finished and posted. LOL. Hope you enjoy it. It's not as emo as most of the other chapters. It's just a little fun. But I will warn you the drama will start back up in the next few chapters. But for now its just fun and lollipops. LOL  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**A Few Days Later…**

Sam awoke to the sound of voices talking about her.

"What's going on?" She asked hoarsely.

Once she focused her eyes enough, she noticed a man dressed in a white dress shirt, slacks, and a lab coat standing with Tony.

"Hello, Ms. Todd." The man greeted her walking towards her bed. "My name is Dr. Brad Pitt. Yes that is my real name."

Sam sat up slightly. "Oh, you're the doctor Kate told me about that helped Tony with the plague." She said. "You're cuter than Kate described."

Brad laughed a bit. "Well, now I'm treating you." He told her.

"Good, I don't think I would trust someone that the team doesn't." She laughed.

Brad just smiled at her.

"So, what's the verdict, doc? Am I going to be out of her in a few days?" Sam questioned.

"Looks like you may be able to go home today, that is as long as you have someone that can watch over you while you detox." Brad informed.

"Oh, believe me; she'll have someone to watch her." Tony spoke up. "Gibbs isn't going to let her out of his sight."

Brad let out a snort. "Well, then I think that the drugs will be scared out of your system quickly."

Sam let out a belly shaking laugh. "If they know what good for them."

That made the two men laugh with her. "But if you have any trouble you can always call me." Brad told her after he caught his breath.

"Does it have to just be when I have trouble? Or can I call anytime?" Sam suggestively winked at him.

Brad smiled. "My number will be on the information that they will give you when you check out, use it if you'd like. I'm also giving you some medication to help with the detox. Should lessen the symptoms."

"Sounds good to me." Sam exclaimed. "So how long do I have to wait to leave?"

"I'll get your discharge papers ready now." Brad said walking out.

Sam sat there and stared at Brad's butt as he left. "Kate did NOT do him justice when she told me about him." Sam muttered to herself.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. He was feeling angry, but didn't know why exactly. It wasn't like Sam had talked Brad into giving her any drugs or betrayed his trust in something. "Alright, Samula. I've got some clothes right here for you." He told her holding up a duffle bag. "Ethan's over at Gibbs' getting your stuff moved in, so I'll be driving you there."

Sam turned to Tony and smiled. "Thanks." She hopped off the bed and walked over to him grabbed the bag out of his hands and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she stepped out wearing a green short sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans. "Now this is better than those stupid hospital gowns, I at least don't feel too naked." She said. "Although I do have to ask, who picked out my clothes?"

"Why that would be me." Tony smiled. "Why would you ask?"

Sam walked over and punched him in the arm. "No wonder the only choice of underwear is a lacy thong."

Tony rubbed his arm where she had punched him and shrugged. "It was the only clean underwear you had." He explained innocently.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when McGee can't work a computer." She laughed.

Just then, Dr. Pitt walked back into the room. "Here you go." He said handing Sam the papers. "You're all ready to go. I put some information about the medicines and the withdrawal symptoms you might have."

"Oh, we've gone through the withdrawals, just she didn't stick to staying away." Tony butted in.

Brad nodded. "Well, there's the information if you need it." Then he left.

"You know I might have to fake a heart attack soon if he's going to be taking care of me." Sam said watching Brad walk out again.

"Come on, Samula. Let's get you to Gibbs'." Tony snarked.

Sam turned to Tony and saw the anger look on his face. She let out a little laugh, nodded, and walked over to him and hooked her arm with his. "Let's go, Tony."

**Time elapsed…**

They arrived at Gibbs' an hour later. Sam's laughing mood had deflated as soon as they pulled up.

Tony went to get out of the car but was stopped by a hand with a death grip on his arm. He turned to see Sam looking at him pleadingly.

"Tony, don't make me go in there, please." Sam begged. "I promise I'll stay off the drugs. Just please, I want to stay with you, or McGee, I would even take Abby, just please don't make me stay with Gibbs."

Tony gently removed Sam's hand from his arm and pulled her in for a hug. "It's not going to be that bad, Samula." He told her kissing her on the top of the head. "He's just being Papa Bear and watching out for you."

"I know, but he's really mad at me." Sam whined. "I'm afraid he's going to lock me in his basement and never let me out."

Tony let out a small laugh. "You'll at least have company. He's always down there." Tony joked.

Sam leaned back and slapped Tony in the chest. "It's not funny, Tony." Sam pouted, but let out a little laugh herself.

Tony let her go and slid out of the car, walked around to her side and opened her door, putting his hand out. Sam took it and got out, immediately being pulled into another hug.

"I promise you he's not going to lock you in the basement, and if he does, I'll help with the prison break." Tony whispered in her ear.

Sam let out a real laugh and pushed herself away. "Ok, well, let's go see if we need to break out the cake files." She laughed walking towards the house.

Tony laughed and followed her to the door.

As soon as they opened the door they saw Gibbs and Ethan sitting on the sofa chatting. Both males had bottles in their hands.

"You won't let me indulge in my drugs, but you'll let a 17 year old drink beer?" Sam shouted.

"Its ROOT beer, sis." Ethan told her. "You really think a federal agent is going to let a minor drink?"

"Well, I don't know, Ethan." Sam retorted. "He might have different standards for boys than he does for girls." She looked straight at Gibbs when she said that.

Tony stared in shock as the words came out of Sam's mouth waiting for the fireworks from Gibbs.

Gibbs calmly stood up, grabbed papers off his coffee table, and walked over to Sam. "Nope, have the same standards; just don't have to force him to follow them." He said holding out the papers. "Here's some pamphlets for what you are going to go to school for."

Sam took the pamphlets and looked them over. "Criminal Justice? Law? Business Administration? Forensics? Medical?" She read off. "These all have to do with the NCIS don't they?"

Gibbs gave a short nod. "Can't keep an eye on you if you aren't working with me."

Sam let out a deep sigh. "So which one am I going to do?" she asked.

"Whichever you want." Gibbs said taking a swig of his beer.

Sam put her hand on her chest in sarcastic shock. "I get to choose?"

"Yup." Gibbs replied. "Just make sure it's something you want to do."

Sam let out a snort. "What if I don't want to do any of them?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Then you can leave right now and be on your own." He took another swig of his beer. "Like I said your choice."

"Oh, now I get a…." Sam started to say until a hand covered her mouth from behind.

"I wouldn't be pushing my luck here, Samula." Tony warned. "At least he's not locking you in the basement." His hand flew off her mouth and he shook it. "I forgot how much like Kate you are." He muttered to himself, wiping his hand on his pants.

Sam laughed a little bit and then went and joined Ethan on the couch, looking over the pamphlets.

"Well, do you at least have any suggestions?" She questioned looking up at Gibbs with a less bratty tone.

"My suggestion, something that will be quick, cause I'm not going to support you forever." He told her.

"So that knocks out Law, Forensics, and Medical." She threw those pamphlets aside. "Not that I wanted to be in autopsy anyway." Sam shuttered.

"That just leaves Business Administration and Criminal Justice." Tony pointed out walking over to join her on the couch. "Wait, are you going to have her be the five on the team, boss?" He asked, and then cringed when the head slap came. "Of course you were, boss. Why else would you have put in the pile?"

Sam laughed. "Gosh, I missed seeing that."

Tony scrunched up his face and snarled at her. Sam patted him on the cheek and gave him a toothy grin.

**Time elapsed….**

It was a week later. Sam and Ethan were going to start school in the spring until then they were to do odd jobs around the Navy Yard for Team Gibbs.

Sam was putting away files when Ned Dornegat came into the bullpen with another man. She turned around at Ned's greeting.

"Hey, Ned, who's this?" Sam asked.

The other man stepped up and held out his hand for Sam to shake. "Hi, I'm Detective Phil McCadden. I'm from Norfolk PD."

Sam put her hand out and shook McCadden's. "Samantha Todd, nice to meet you." She then went to pull her hand away from his to continue his work, but he took a tighter grip on her hand and pulled her closer.

"You know, Samantha sounds really good in front of McCadden." Phil whispered in her ear.

Sam stepped back and smirked at him. "Too bad I don't like the McCadd…. Ish way you said that." She snarked and went back to her filing.

Tony had walked into the bullpen just as Sam had pulled away from McCadden. "Hey, Samula how's the filing going?" He asked walking to his desk. "Oh, hey, McCadden what you doing here?"

"Here to assist with the case." McCadden informed him. "Norfolk PD has been working on it for weeks."

"Well glad to have your help." Tony said sitting down.

McCadden walked over to Tony's desk and leaned down to talk to him. "When did the beauty start working here?" He asked tilting his head towards Sam.

"Who? Sam? She's been working here for a week." Tony told him.

"She dating anyone?" McCadden asked.

Tony was tempted to say yes, but didn't want to have Sam get mad at him if she really wanted to go for this guy. "Not to my knowledge." He finally decided on saying.

"Well maybe by the end of this case she will be." McCadden winked and walked over to where Sam was.

Tony narrowed his eyes at McCadden and decided that he needed to keep a close eye on this guy.

**Time elapsed…..**

Later in the day Tony had done everything but glued himself to McCadden to keep him away from Sam. (Although he wasn't ruling it out at this point.) The two men were out on a lead at the moment which left McGee and Sam in the bullpen while Gibbs was down with Abby seeing what she had for him, and Ziva was interviewing a witness.

"Well I guess T-Cad is back." McGee groaned a little bit.

"Who?" Sam asked as she put a file in the computer.

"T-Cad." McGee repeated. "That's the name I gave Tony and McCadden last time we worked with Norfolk PD." He explained.

"Ohh." Sam sighed. "Well he does act like Tony a little bit." She then laughed.

"Why do you say that?" McGee questioned.

"He's been trying to hit on me all day. This morning he even tried to tell me that Samantha would sound really good in front of McCadden." Sam told him. "I've tried to let him know I want nothing to do with him, but he's not giving up."

McGee let out a little laugh. "He sounds persistent."

"He's getting annoying." Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to McGee's desk, sitting on the edge.

McGee patted her on the knee and smiled. Just then he saw Tony and McCadden getting off the elevator. "Well be prepared for some more. Here he comes." He warned.

"Hello again, Samula." Sam heard her nickname, but it wasn't Tony's voice that said it. She turned and saw McCadden smiling at her, and missed Tony's death glare to McCadden.

Sam turned back to McGee and gave him a look, then hopped off the desk. "Hey, McCaddy. How's it hanging?" She groaned.

McCadden gave a satisfied grin at the nickname Sam had given him. (He was thinking his chances were getting better as the day went on.) "It's hanging pretty good. Get to work with the best agent here." He patted Tony on the shoulder. "And we're making head way on the case."

"Great." Sam sarcastically said. "Have you figured out who did it yet?"

"Nope." Tony interjected. "We could probably use some of the profiling stuff you learned from Kate." He proposed.

Sam walked over to Tony's desk. "Whatcha got?"

As Tony told her about the case and everything that was going on, McCadden took this opportunity to try and get closer to Sam. Every time she tried to move away from him, he would move closer.

"Hey, Sammy, have you finished inputting the files in the computer?" McGee asked trying to save her.

Sam shook her head and then slipped out from between McCadden and Tony. She walked over to McGee and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for that. He's starting to creep me out." She whispered. "Just so you know, I like the McNozzo bromance a whole lot better."

McGee smiled at her giving Tony and he a shipper name as she walked back to the computer on the other side of the wall from him.

McCadden saw the exchange between McGee and Sam. "I thought you said she was single." He whispered to Tony.

Tony looked over at the grin on McGee's face. "Actually I said that she wasn't seeing anyone to my knowledge." He reminded him. "If she's seeing McGee then I didn't know about it."

McCadden looked confused. "Why would she date McGeek? I mean when she could date handsome men like you and I?"

Tony was starting to feel his blood boil, but pushed it aside. "Well, not everyone like guys like us." He settled for.

"Hey, McGeek." McCadden shouted and walked over to McGee's desk. "Are you dating Samula?" He then whispered.

McGee looked up at him and smiled. "What if I am?"

"No reason. Just wondering." McCadden sighed. "So are you or not?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "No I'm not. Sam is just a really good friend."

McCadden grin got so big McGee thought he was going to bust. "I knew she would want to date a geek like you." McCadden then walked back to Tony's desk and continued working on the case.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was late at night and they had finally caught the killer. (Sam did use some of the profiling she learned from Kate to help out, but only if McCadden wasn't around.) And the team was filling out their reports.

"Hey, Tony, McGee, Ziva, would ya'll like to celebrate the victory with some dinner?" Sam offered. "I mean I don't have money to pay for all of you, but I could pay for myself at least."

"I already have plans, but maybe McGee, Tony, and Phil would like to go." Ziva said.

Just then McCadden walked into the bullpen and walked straight to Sam. "Hey, Samula, I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat with me."

Sam looked at McCadden. "No actually I have plans." She told him.

"Plans with whom?" He asked.

"McNozzo." Sam admitted.

"Who?" McCadden asked again.

"McNozzo. You know McGee and DiNozzo, McNozzo." Sam explained. "That's my name for them. You know like when McGee named you and Tony T-Cad. Which I think is not as cool of a pair as McNozzo, but anyway."

"Well you know we could be a cool pair." McCadden walked closer to her but she put her hand up.

"I don't." She retorted. "Come on, McNozzo. Let's go to dinner."

Tony and McGee stood up and put out their arms for Sam to take. She took both of their arms and the trio walked to the elevator.

McCadden just stared after them in shock.

"Bye, McCaddy." Sam shouted over her shoulder. "Hope to never see you again."

She, McGee, and Tony got into the elevator and went off to dinner.

**Review please. I want your opinion on what Sam should choose as her major. I thought I had it figured out but now I'm conflicted. LOL. Help me out people. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. It has a little intrigue at the end. And I had to put in a little romance. LOL. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And thank you smush68 for your help, and for the almost two month belated birthday wish. LOL. (Better late than never huh?) Well anyway, I'll stop my rambling and let you read a little more of Sam's charming life. LOL.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was weeks later and Gibbs was not letting Sam out of his sights. The only places she was allowed to go were the Navy Yard and the house. True she had gone to dinner with McGee and Tony, but even then Gibbs had Abby track her phone and pulled her out of the restaurant like a little kid. Since then he didn't let her go anywhere that he wasn't unless it was the bathroom.

At the moment Sam was sitting at McGee's desk playing a game on his computer. The team was just working cold cases so she had nothing really to do but sit there. Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking through a folder, McGee was down in Abby's lab helping her with some techy stuff, and Ziva was checking a lead she'd encountered. Sam's only relief was that Tony was still in the bullpen. She checked to see that Gibbs wasn't looking and opened McGee's instant message.

**Gemcity: **_Hey Tony, you gotta help me with Gibbs. He's smothering me to death._

Tony read the message and was confused until he looked over at McGee's desk and saw Sam with a pleading look on her face.

**Gemcity: **_You said you'd help with the prison break._

**Italian Stallion: **_That was if he locked you in the basement. LOL._

**Gemcity: **_This isn't funny, Tony. I'm serious. Gibbs isn't letting me do anything besides come here and go home. I need to see the outside world!_

Tony chuckled to himself.

**Italian Stallion: **_Well how about this? I'll come over tonight with some Chinese or pizza and we can have a movie night._

**Gemcity: **_I need to get OUT of the house, Tony. Not just have you come over. _

**Gemcity: **_Can I at least come to your place and have a movie night. I mean how much trouble can I really get into at your apartment?_

**Italian Stallion: **_IDK Samula. The last time you were at my apartment you distracted me so you could get your crack out of my pocket._

Sam let out a harsh breathe.

**Gemcity: **_Yes, but I highly doubt you have any in your pocket NOW! PLEASE! I really need to see the outside world!_

**Gemcity: **_I don't care what we do just as long as I don't have to be coped up in that house!_

**Italian Stallion: **_Have you asked Gibbs if you guys could go to the park? Or something?_

**Gemcity: **_No. I hate to say it but I don't want to be around Gibbs right now. I just want it to be me and you. Maybe Ethan. But I'm getting sick of seeing Gibbs' face!_

**Italian Stallion: **_LOL. Well I don't think Gibbs is going to let you go anywhere without him around._

**Gemcity: **_But if I go somewhere with YOU then he can't complain too much. He trusts you._

**Italian Stallion: **_He does. But you remember the dinner we went to. Probie was even there. LOL._

**Gemcity: **_Yes, I remember. How could I forget? He dragged me out and made me pay him back because he paid for my dinner._

Tony winced.

**Italian Stallion: **_Well, I don't want you to go through that again._

**Gemcity: **_Ah ha, but I have a thought. Maybe if he knows about it this time then he'll go for it more._

**Gemcity: **_And maybe if his favorite SFA could ask him for me?_

Tony smiled and shook his head.

**Italian Stallion: **_What makes you think I could persuade Gibbs to let you out of the house?_

**Gemcity: **_Because as I said he trust you. _

Tony sighed.

**Italian Stallion: **_Well what do I get out of this?_

**Gemcity: **_A whole night with your Samula!_

**Italian Stallion: **_Is that all? LOL._

**Gemcity: **_I'll tell you about the dream Kate had about you when she first started on the team._

**Italian Stallion: **_Ok. You've got a deal!_

**Gemcity: **_YAY! Thanks, Tony. You're the best!_

**Italian Stallion: **_That's what they all say. LOL._

Tony heard Sam laugh and then looked over at Gibbs who had his reading glasses on and was scanning a cold case file. He took a deep breath and prayed that Gibbs wouldn't get too mad with him.

"Ummm, boss. I was wondering…" He started.

Gibbs looked up from his file and cocked an eyebrow at Tony. "Yes, DiNozzo."

"Could I take Samula out for dinner and maybe a little fun? I mean I won't keep her out too late. And she can't get into too much trouble with me around. I'll keep a good eye on her." Tony rambled.

Gibbs looked over at Sam, who was trying not to look like she was listening.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Take Sam to dinner and some fun." Gibbs finally said, interrupting Tony's rambling.

"Really, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs just looked at Tony and gave a slight nod.

Sam jumped out of her chair and ran over to Gibbs hugging his neck. "Thank you, Gibbs." She squealed.

"But you have to be back at the house no later than 0100." Gibbs warned.

"I promise, Gibbs. Thank you." Sam hugged his neck again.

**Time elapsed…..**

Sam went down to Abby's lab because she needed to burn off some energy and Abby was always playing music. When Sam walked in McGee and Abby were working on hacking something for Balboa's team.

"Hey guys. Can I hang down here? I can't stay up in that bullpen much longer. I need to burn some energy." Sam spat off in one breathe.

"Actually…." Abby started but McGee answered with a "Sure" before she could finish.

"Thanks." Sam walked back to Abby's office. "I promise I won't get in the way."

Abby watched Sam walk back to her office and sit down at her desk. "What energy does she need to burn? Is she back on the drugs? Does Gibbs know?" Abby rambled. "I think we should tell Gibbs so he can lock her in his basement and not let her out until she has to go to school…"

McGee grabbed Abby's shoulders. "Abby… Abby….. ABBY! I don't think she's back on the drugs. Gibbs gave her like two or three Caf-Pows this morning because she was up all night with night terrors. She probably just needs to burn off that energy."

Abby looked suspiciously at McGee. "Well she wouldn't have the night terrors if she didn't start that stuff in the first place." She grumbled. "And why is down here anyway, Gibbs said she is to stay in his eyesight."

McGee just rolled his eyes. "As long as she stays in the building and she is sight of one of us, Gibbs doesn't care." He told her. "If you don't want her down here then I'll just bring her to the gym and she can burn her energy there." McGee began to walk back to her office.

"McGee wait, I need your help here though." Abby whined.

"Well she needs to stay in the sights of one of us, and she does not want to stay in the bullpen. So either she stays, or I take her to the gym." He replied.

Abby huffed in defeated. "Fine she can stay. But I swear if she is on drugs and we just let her get away mmhmm….." McGee had covered her mouth.

"She is not on drugs. She's scratching her neck. Just calm down and let's get back to work." McGee consoled her.

Abby nodded and turned back to her computer. She returned to doing her thing, but kept a close eye on Sam just in case McGee was wrong.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was the end of the day and Sam had gone back to the bullpen to meet Tony to go to dinner.

"Ready, Samula?" Tony said as he was shutting down his computer and grabbing his stuff to go.

"More than you'll ever know." Sam sighed.

Tony just smiled and held his arm out for her to take.

"Remember, Sam, 0100." Gibbs warned.

"I know Gibbs. I won't be late." Sam yelled over her shoulder as she and Tony got on the elevator.

**Time elapsed….**

Sam and Tony were sitting at their table at the restaurant just finishing up their meal. They had been talking and laughing about anything and everything they whole time.

"Thanks, Tony for doing this for me." Sam said with a smile. "It means a lot."

"Well you have to hold up your end of the deal and tell me about that dream Kate had about me." Tony stated.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sam laughed. "You know she could come back and haunt me for tell you this."

Tony let out a belly shaking laugh. "Yes, but you could just blame it on the withdrawals or something."

Sam laughed with him. "Like she would actually believe that."

They laughed until the waiter brought them their check and when Sam went to pull out her money Tony stopped her. "Let this be my treat." He told her.

Tony paid and then they were back in the car. "Where do you want to go now, Samula?" Tony asked her. "You still have like 3 more hours till you have to be back at Gibbs'."

"You know I haven't been to a club since that night we went out to celebrate me moving up here." Sam suggested.

"I'm not going to any club that has drug dealers outside." Tony warned.

Sam huffed. "I was going to let you pick the club. Besides, I am NOT going back to Gibbs' high. I don't have a death wish." She laughed.

Tony nodded and drove towards one of his favorite clubs in town.

Once they arrived, Tony helped her out of the car and they went straight for the bar when they got inside.

"Two rum and cokes." Tony told the bartender. Which nodded and got to making the drinks for them, setting them on the bar minutes later.

Tony and Sam drank their drinks and watched the people on the dance floor.

"You know, some people really should _not _dance in public." Sam commented.

Tony put his drink down and stood in front of her. "Well then, let's show them how to do it." He said taking Sam's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

As they got on the dance floor the song "One More Night" by Maroon 5 was playing. Tony couldn't help but realize how much Sam wasn't that shy little teenager she use to be. She had grown to be a beautiful young woman. _What are you thinking, DiNozzo. This is Kate's cousin. But then again, that kiss! _Tony knew that kiss was just to get back her cocaine but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Sometimes late at night when he got to thinking about her he would go to the room that she had slept in and lay on the bed. Smelling the pillows that still had her scent on them, since he kinda refused to wash them.

They had continued to dance and drink for another hour. Just as Sam was about to walk back to the bar and get her another drink, "Sweet Dream" by Beyonce started to play and someone grabbed her hand to pull her back to the dance floor.

"Let's show these Simpletons how to _really_ dance." Tony whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled and let Tony swing her around the dance floor just as he did Paula Cassidy in Cuba. Tony spun Sam out holding onto one of her hands and then spun her back into him. Sam kind of stumbled and slammed into Tony's chest.

"Sorry, guess I should be one of those people not to dance in public." Sam laughed. Tony just smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Sam caught the look in his eye and stopped laughing.

Tony reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face placing it tenderly behind her ear. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered the night of the kiss and he had the same feeling he did then. He leaned in just a little closer, and noticed that Sam was leaning in slightly too. Tony swallowed hard and just as their lips were about to touch, Sam turn away.

"Gibbs is going to be expecting me home soon." She said clearing her throat.

Tony cleared his too and dropped his hands from her face. "Yeah, don't want to get you in any more trouble."

With that they left the club and headed for Gibbs'.

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony pulled up in front of Gibbs' house and put the car in park.

"Thank you, Tony. This meant a lot to me. Really." Sam told him.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. It was my pleasure." Tony smiled at her.

Sam leaned in and kissed Tony on the cheek then got out of the car and headed for the front door. She thought about that look in Tony's eyes. She must have been imagining it. Tony couldn't feel that way about her. She was just Kate's little cousin that would come up for the summer and holidays and annoy the spit out of the team. Sam reached up and Gibbs slapped herself. _He doesn't want you, Samantha. You're just making something out of nothing. _She thought to herself. Sam put her hand on the knob and was just about to turn it and go in when her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and saw she had a text message. She opened up her phone and read it then gasped.

_**He Sam Sam long time, no talk, how ya been? – Charles.**_

_****_**Review please. I love hearing the feedback. (Oh, almost forgot to pimp out my girl's stories. Go read smush68's stories especially NoOnce Gets Through Life Without Scars. It's about yours truly and it's AMAZING! Just like all her other stories. LOL.)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And I have finally posted this chapter. I want you guys to know that I have agonized over this chapter for a while now, and I hope you enjoy it. I wanted this to be perfect. Oh, and we get more into the mystery of who Charles is, for those of you who don't know. LOL. Well without further ado, I give you Rule 18...**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was a month later and Sam still hadn't texted "Charles" back. He would send her about 5 or 6 text messages a day, and still she wouldn't reply. But it sure wasn't helping her night terrors, if anything it was making them worse.

"_I HATE YOU, KATE!... She's dead, kiddo. I'm so sorry… You're 18 now; you're no longer my responsibility…. Here try this…. BITCH!... WHORE…. SLUT….. no no no No No No NO _NO **NO!"**

Sam woke up screaming and sweating. Ethan ran in and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's ok, sis. You're ok. They can't hurt you." Ethan whispered while Sam cried into his chest.

Gibbs stood outside the door to the bedroom just listening to Ethan comfort Sam. It broke his heart to see little Sammy like this. He had come to think of her as part of the family. Gibbs hated the fact that he never really reached out to her after Kate's death. He had overheard conversations Kate would have with Tony about Sam and what was going on in her life. He knew the awful things that haunted her, and still he never extended the olive branch. Too focused on vengeance to think of anything else.

_Flashback:_

_Gibbs was walking back to the building with his coffee when his phone started to ring. _

_How the hell is this thing still working in the rain? __He thought as he looked at the screen. Gibbs saw Sam's name there. He figured someone had called her to tell her the news already, just didn't think she would be calling __**him **__so fast._

_Just as he was about answer, he heard the shot as it passed him and went through the window to Abby's lab. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he dropped his coffee and ran to Abby. _

_Glad to see Tony in there with her and that he had pushed her out of the line of fire he began to turn off the lights and went to sit with her himself. _

_It wasn't until Gibbs knew that Abby was safe and everything calmed down a bit that he even remembered that Sam had called him. Taking out his phone and seeing 5 missed calls he went up to the bullpen where sat McGee. _

"_McGee, open my voicemail on here." Gibbs ordered as he tossed the phone McGee's way. "And put it on speaker."_

_McGee did as he was told and soon they heard the teary, angry voice of Sam reverberating through the empty bullpen. _

"_**Why aren't you answering, Gibbs. Don't you have a rule about not being unreachable?! I need to know exactly what happened. All I was told was that Kate was shot. Gibbs, please call me back."**_

_The phone cut off and Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face. He wanted to call Sam back but he just couldn't. Not right now. He had to get this rat bastard Ari, and then he would call Sam and talk to her._

_End of Flashback._

Gibbs was jolted out of his trance by the next words Ethan spoke. "They are here, Sammy. No one can hurt you. You know that Gibbs and Tony and McGee will protect you. Just call them."

"But they won't answer, Ethan. They never answer." Sam cried into her brother's chest.

Gibbs took this as a sign he should step in. "There is no need to call anymore, Sam. You're here with us now, and we're not letting you go." He told her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and Ethan. "No one's going to hurt you."

**Time elapsed…..**

The next day Sam was sitting in the bullpen typing up a report for Tony since she typed faster than he did.

"Samula, why don't you listen to me and type what I tell you to?" Tony barked.

"Because what you're telling me is not what happened I am not typing a lie, DiNozzo." Sam retorted.

Tony growled. "It's not a lie, it really happened." He responded.

Sam turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You really ran 10 miles in the pouring rain after that guy?"

"Yeah, you don't believe I can do it?" Tony sat on the edge of the desk facing her.

"I believe you could run five miles before your lungs started protesting, but Tony, it wasn't even raining that day." Sam told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because it was yesterday, DiNozzo." Sam replied. "It was one of the nicest days I've seen in a while."

Tony was about to argue when Sam's phone vibrated again. She opened it up, rolled her eyes and slammed it on the desk.

"Who keeps texting you?" He asked instead.

"No one important." Sam sighed. "Now let's get back to this report. You chased the guy for 10 miles in the pouring rain?"

Tony looked at Sam and couldn't help but notice the worry/ anger in her face. He wanted to know who had been texting her for a month that she wouldn't answer and would cause her such distress, but he let it slide for now since he could tell that she really didn't want to talk about it. He would just have McGee trace it later.

"Ok, so it was 3 miles and it was sunny and warm, but I try to give a little embellishment in my reports so that whoever reads them can have a little entertainment." Tony finally admitted.

Sam cracked a small smile. "Well how about we just tell the truth and leave the entertainment for the movies, hmm?"

"Alright, fine, spoil my fun why don't you, Samula?" Tony replied, feigning hurt. "But speaking of movies, I was wondering if Gibbs would allow you to have a movie night tonight?"

Sam looked at him in surprise. "At your apartment?"

Tony scrunched his face. "Well, no, more at his house, but I'm sure we could get McTechy to do some magic with Gibbs' old TV so we could sit on the couch instead of trying to cram in your bed and watch the movie on my laptop."

"That sounds great actually." Sam gave her biggest smiles. "I've been dying to hang out with you again."

"Really?!" Tony teased.

"Now don't go getting some crazy idea, Tony." Sam warned. "I just want to chill and hang out, nothing else."

Tony laughed to himself. Just then McGee walked into the bullpen. "Hey, McGoodTiming, I was wondering if you would be so kind to help us with fixing Gibbs' TV to play movies, well besides westerns."

"Gibbs is letting you do this?" McGee asked skeptically.

"Tony hasn't asked him yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. This is me we're talking about." Sam laughed. "Gibbs could never say no to me."

McGee let out a laugh. "That is true." He nodded. "Well clear it with Gibbs and I'll be glad to do it."

"And then you could stay and watch the movie with us. I haven't had much time to spend with you since I've been here and I miss hanging out with you, McGee." Sam suggested. "And bring Sarah along; I would love to see her too."

"How do you know Sarah?" Tony butted in.

Sam rolled her eyes. "When Kate would have over night dates while I was here, I would stay with McGee and Sarah would be visiting some of the times I was there."

"I could give her a call, but I think she's studying for her mid terms right now so I don't know if she can make it." McGee responded.

"When mid terms are done, tell her I want to hang out." Sam said.

McGee nodded and began his work.

**Time elapsed…..**

Gibbs had decided to stay at the office for a few more hours, so Tony drove Sam to the house. Gibbs agreed to let them have a movie night, just as long as they didn't make a mess. And if they did, they cleaned it up.

Tony and Sam arrive at the house, with McGee right behind them. They all walked into the house and were greeted by Ethan.

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" He asked.

"He decided to stay at the office for a little while so Tony brought me home." Sam told him. "McGee's here to fix up the TV so we can have a movie night."

Ethan nodded. "That's cool. What movie?"

"A View to Kill," Tony replied. "It's got Roger Moore as 007 and Christopher Walken as Max Zorin, the greedy owner of Zorin Industries who had imbedded these microchips into his horses so that they can win races. Bond starts investigating this and finds out that he's really planning to destroy the Silicon Valley."

"Uhh," Sam groaned. "I think you need to go to Bond rehab or something." She then placed her purse on the coffee table and went upstairs to change her clothes.

Just then the guys here a beep from her purse. "Hey, Ethan, buddy, do you know who's been texting Sam for the past month or so?" Tony asked.

Ethan shakes his head. "She hasn't told me anything about someone texting her. But I'm sure if it was something serious she would tell one of us."

Tony gingerly walks over to her purse and pulls out her phone. He looks at the screen and sees a number that Sam didn't have saved in her phone so he opened it up to look at the text message: _**You are an ungrateful little bitch you know that? I take you in and give you a roof over your head. I give you my connections and still you have the nerve to ignore me? Who the fuck do you think you are?**_

Tony slammed the phone shut. "Probie, after you fix up the TV, could you go trace this number maybe and see who it is?"

McGee nodded. "It shouldn't take me long on the TV. Why do you want the number traced?"

Tony opened the phone again and showed McGee the message. "Whoever this is, I say we lock him in a room with Ziva and Gibbs and see how fast he breaks." He growled.

Tony nodded in agreement. "So will ya trace it?"

"Yeah, I want to find this bastard." McGee agreed.

"I can help, I know everyone she's known since before we moved up here." Ethan offered.

"Well do you know this number?" Tony asked showing Ethan the phone.

Ethan shook his head. "But I think I have a hunch of who it is, but I'm not 100% sure."

"Alright, good. Let's not let Sam know about this. I don't want her to know I went searching through her purse." Tony stated. Both of the younger men nodded and McGee went to working on getting the TV hooked up to play movies.

**Time elapsed….**

Just as McGee said, it didn't take him long to fix up the TV and he and Ethan were off with the excuse that McGee forgot to finish a report for Gibbs, and Ethan wanted to help.

"Tony, did you cook up some scheme for us to be alone?" Sam laughed. "Because I already told you that I just want to hang out."

Tony feigned surprise. "Now, would I do something like that, my dear Samula?" He smiled.

Sam just rolled her eyes and shook her head, plopping herself on the couch as Tony put the movie in.

Soon the movie was starting and Tony plopped himself down right next to Sam. "Do you remember when you would get fed up with Kate and call me to come get you?" Tony asked randomly.

"Yeah, and we'd stay up all night watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, quoting like half of the movie and singing all of the songs." Sam laughed a little. "I miss those days."

"Me too." Tony smiled, placing his arm around the back of the couch. Sam scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder as Bond was being ambushed by the Soviet troops.

**Time elapsed….**

There were at the part of the movie where Aubergine was assassinated by May Day, Zorin's mysterious bodyguard, and James was chasing her through the Eiffel Tower.

"You know that is so much prettier in person." Tony stated. "I remember when Ziva and I went to Paris, we could look out the window of our room at the hotel and see it. The gleam of the lights was just perfect….."

Sam slapped her hand over Tony's mouth. "Please, I beg of you, spare me the details. I don't need to hear of your conquest. Especially since it breaks one of Gibbs' rules."

Tony softly removed Sam's hand from his mouth. "All I was going to say was that the lights were perfect for her to read, and I to enjoy the sights of Paris."

"Yeah, right." Sam said sarcastically pulling away from him.

"No, really." Tony defended. "Ziva sat on the balcony and read while I just looked out and enjoyed the lights of Paris."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I suppose that you slept on the couch in the room instead of the bed with her that night too, huh?"

"Actually…." Tony started to say, but Sam had stopped him once again, but this time with her lips instead of her hand. After a few seconds, Sam sat back and settled back into the couch.

Tony was in such shock that he couldn't watch the movie anymore. He reached up and touched his lips, remembering the feel of Sam's on them. It brought him back to the night in his apartment, when she kissed him to get her coke back from him. Tony knew that this kiss had nothing to do with that, but he still wondered why she would have chosen that moment to kiss him. "Don't think me rude, but what was that?"

"I just wanted you to shut up, DiNozzo." Sam snapped, eyes glued to the movie.

Something clicked for Tony and he realized what was going on. He reached over, gently grabbing Sam's chin and making her look at him. "Nothing happened between Ziva and me in Paris. We traded nights sleeping on the couch so that our backs wouldn't kill us after the trip. I wouldn't break one of Gibbs' rules for a onetime thing. Especially with a member of the team."

Sam looked into Tony's eyes and saw the truth behind what he was saying. "And that's what you think it would have been is a onetime thing?"

Tony nodded. "Ziva and I are too much alike. We both have too much baggage to be together long term." He admitted. "Besides, if Gibbs found out, I would be in autopsy having Ducky say I died from brain trauma because Gibbs hit me so hard."

Sam gave a small smile and pointed her eyes down. But when Tony tapped her chin to look up, she saw something else in his eyes. It was the same look he had the night they went to the club and were dancing. Tony began to lean into Sam and her pulse began to race. "Tony…." But that's all she got out before his lips crashed into hers.

**Meanwhile with McGee and Ethan…..**

McGee and Ethan got off the elevator at the office and walked to McGee's desk. Gibbs looked up to see the two young men there. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were having a movie night at my house?"

Ethan looked up at the team leader. "Sam's been getting nasty text messages from someone and we're here to find out who it is."

"How long has this been going on?" Gibbs asked. "And why was I not told about this?"

"We just saw the text messages tonight, but Sam's been getting them for a month." McGee rambled off as he was trying to do his magic on the keyboard. "We just thought she was getting annoyed. We didn't know he was sending her things like this." He then held up the phone to show Gibbs. Gibbs growled and slammed the phone back on the desk.

"Find this bastard, NOW, McGee. I want him in my interrogation room." Gibbs spat.

McGee worked even hard after Gibbs' outburst. The three guys were so into finding the sender of the text they didn't notice Abby walking into the bullpen. "Hey, guys, whatcha doing?"

"Not now, Abs." McGee brushed her off. "We're trying to find out who's been texting Sam for a month now."

Abby looked at him confused. "Why don't you just ask her?" She suggested.

"Because she doesn't know we know." Ethan said. "Tony just read one of the messages tonight."

"It's probably just her drug dealer looking for his money." Abby brought up. "They do get kinda insistent for you to pay them, not that I would know because I never did drugs, or dealt with drug dealers, but I heard that they are really, really mean if you don't pay them….."

"Ummm, Boss…." McGee spoke up, "You're not going to believe who it is."

"Who, McGee?" Gibbs squinted his eyes to look at the name and once he read it his eyes widened.

**Back to Tony and Sam…..**

Sam wasn't sure what to do. Here she was kissing one of the men she had had a crush on since she was a teenager and all those feelings seemed to be reciprocated. She had to remember that she wasn't that shy, scared little 15 year old anymore. She was in her 20s. She was a woman now. And she was a woman that Anthony "Sex Machine" DiNozzo wanted. After what felt like a minutes, Sam realized that she wasn't doing anything. So she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. Tony slipped his tongue into her parted lips and with a moan their tongues wrestled.

Sam got brave and swung her leg over Tony to where she was straddling him. Tony's hands slid around her waist as hers went onto his shoulders. Tony brought his hand to the seam of her shirt and slipped his hand underneath feeling the soft, warm skin of her back. Sam moaned into Tony's mouth and ground her hips just a bit causing Tony to moan. He then slid his mouth across her cheek to her ear. "Ho aspettato questo momento di venire per tanto tempo." He whispered.

"Oh, Tony." Sam sighed. "Kate was so wrong to make fun of you for that."

Tony smiled as he captured her lips once more before making his trail down her neck to her collar bone. He heard Sam moaning and gave himself a mental pat on the back, until he heard music. He wondered what it was then he remembered that they were watching a movie.

"Tony…" Sam moaned. "Umm, Tony…..Mmm"

"Yes, Samula?" Tony said grazing his teeth across her collar bone.

"Your phone…. Mmm… your phone is…. (Gasp)…. Your phone is ringing." She got out as she tried to catch her breath.

"What?" Tony lifted his head and patted Sam's hip for her to move. He then dug in his pocket taking out his phone; looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was McGee. "Yes, McInterrptus, what do you want?" He growled.

"_I got the results back on the trance."_ McGee said through the phone.

"OH." Tony got off the couch. "Stay right there." He said to Sam as he made his way outside. "Ok, who is it?"

"_I don't think you're going to like this, Tony." _McGee replied.

"Stop stalling, McGeek and tell me who's been texting her!" Tony yelled.

"_It's Charles Sterling."_ McGee declared.

Tony dropped the phone out of his hand.

**Review please. Tell me what you think Charles' connection with Sam is. Is he the drug dealer? Or is the scummy ex boyfriend that got her hooked on the drugs in the first place? Guess you'll just have to wait and tune into the next chapter. LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Work has been hectic and then having to take care of my son... Well anyway, here's the next installment of Rule 18. I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it. Took me a while, as you can see, to get it perfect.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Last Time on Rule 18…..**

"What?" Tony lifted his head and patted Sam's hip for her to move. He then dug in his pocket taking out his phone; looking at the caller I.D. he saw it was McGee. "Yes, McInterrptus, what do you want?" He growled.

"_I got the results back on the trance."_ McGee said through the phone.

"OH." Tony got off the couch. "Stay right there." He said to Sam as he made his way outside. "Ok, who is it?"

"_I don't think you're going to like this, Tony." _McGee replied.

"Stop stalling, McGeek and tell me who's been texting her!" Tony yelled.

"_It's Charles Sterling."_ McGee declared.

Tony dropped the phone out of his hand.

**In the present….**

Tony scrabbled to try and pick up the phone before he lost McGee.

"What are you talking about McLiar?" Tony practically yelled. "How does Abby's lab monkey know Samula?"

"_I don't_ _know Tony. But he's the one that's been texting her for the past month._" McGee replied.

Tony heard Gibbs order McGee to trace the phone in the back ground. "Put me on speaker, Probie." He demanded.

"_Alright Tony, you're on speaker_."

"Boss, we gonna bring him in?" Tony asked.

"_What do you think, DiNozzo?_" Gibbs growled.

Tony then heard Abby's voice. "_Do you think Chip's her drug dealer? I mean, as I said earlier, drug dealers get really angry when you don't give them their money._"

"_He's not asking for money, Abs. He's pissed she's not talking to him._" Gibbs snapped.

"She did say that an ex got her hooked on the drugs in the first place, boss." Tony mentioned. "That may be what it is."

Then Ethan's voice could be heard. "_This is who I thought it was. She moved in with him when she was 18 met him through some friends at the community college._"

"Is he the ex, Ethan?" Tony questioned.

"_Yeah, he's the ex. She broke up with him right before moving up here. I thought he would leave her alone, but apparently not._" Ethan replied.

"_He must be angry she turned him down_." Abby piped in once more. "_He did have a slight anger issue when he worked for me. I remember one time when Gibbs had brushed off the fact that he shaved his mustache…._"

"_Not now Abs!_" Gibbs barked. "_McGee, call me when you find this bastard. I want his ass in interrogation NOW!_" Then everyone heard him grumble something about getting coffee.

"Alright, McTracker, text me when you find him. Let's not let Sam know about this. Don't want her to know we stole her phone." Tony said then hung up.

**At NCIS….**

McGee was working frantically to track down Charles Sterling. Ethan and Abby were looking over his shoulder, watching as he worked.

"McGee, are you sure you have the parameters?" Abby asked. "Maybe he's not even here. Maybe he's still back where he and Samantha lived."

"He has to be here. I mean you said he worked with you." Ethan said. "He could have tracked her down himself. He has the skills."

"Did she change her number when she moved up here? Cause the smart thing to do when you don't someone to find you would be to change your number or at least block their number or something of that nature." Abby rambled.

"She couldn't change her number." Ethan told her. "My mom didn't want to lose touch with me."

"You could have called her with the new number." Abby replied.

"She wouldn't have answered." Ethan snapped back. "Look, instead of giving your opinions actually try and help find this jack…."

"Found him!" McGee shouted. "He's not too far from the navy yard."

"Ok, I'll call Gibbs and Tony." Ethan stated, and then he left the squad room and headed for a more secluded place.

"Did you just hear how he talked to me?" Abby screeched.

McGee looked up at Abby. "Huh?!"

"Nevermind." Abby pouted.

**Back at Gibbs' …**

Tony walked in after hanging up on McGee. When he first walked into the living room, Sam wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Sam…" He hollered through the house. "Samula!"

When there was no answer, he went upstairs to hear the shower running and someone singing.

Sexy as I wanna be.

Got these fellas chasing me.

Let's go with this freak show.

Outrageous 

When I move my body.

Outrageous 

When I'm at a party.

Tony listened as he heard Sam singing the same song that Kate had when they were watching over that family. For a minute he slipped into that memory. He could hear her talking about how she hadn't shaved in a week, and then hearing her singing that song. He loved getting under Kate's skin. Thinking about that, her blood would be boiling after what had just happened a few minutes ago. If McGee hadn't have called when he did, Tony wasn't sure what would have happened. Things might have gotten a little too heated. And on _Gibbs' _couch no less. When he suggested this movie night he didn't have _that _in mind. But then again he thought that Ethan and McGee were going to be here, not off trying to trace the culprit of the text messages. To find out that…. That…. Tony couldn't find a word that described him. The guy had framed him for murder, tried to kill Abby, and now he was the one that not only got his…. Did he really just say his? Anyway, _his _Samula hooked on cocaine, but he now was texting her and talking to her like she's a dog. Tony just couldn't control his anger. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to punch that little lab monkey!

Tony got snapped out of his head when he heard a different song coming from the bathroom.

Luck be a lady tonight.

Luck be a lady tonight.

Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with.

Luck be a lady tonight.

Luck let a gentleman see

How nice a dame you can be.

I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with.

Just then Tony busted into the bathroom.

Luck be a lady with me.  He sang.

"TONY!" Sam screeched as she poked her head out of the shower curtain. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you and heard you singing." Tony told her. "When I heard you singing that song, I couldn't resist but to join in."

Sam looked at him and growled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you sing better than your cousin ever did." He laughed.

Sam took the sponge she was cleaning herself with and threw it at Tony. But he shut the door before the sponge could hit him. "I forgot how much like Kate you were." He yelled through the door.

"Go away, DiNozzo." Sam yelled back. "I'll be out in a minute."

Tony walked down the stairs laughing when his phone rang again. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo… Oh, hey Ethan what's going on?... Boss is bringing him in?... He wants me to do WHAT?!... No, there's not a problem just….. Nevermind…. I can stay the night….. Don't get yourself hurt ok?... Alright talk to you in the morning." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as she came down the stairs.

Tony turned around, dazed. "Huh? Oh, that was Ethan, he's staying at McGee's tonight so McGee doesn't have to drive all the way out here then back to his place."

"That's cool." Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked walking over to her concerned.

She sighed again. "Nothing, just….. I'm tired of not being able to go anywhere. I know you're gonna tell me that if I didn't start the drugs then I wouldn't have this treatment, but maybe if you guys had kept in touch with me then I might not have done that, but then again…."

"Woah! Samula…." Tony stopped her from rambling. "You're starting to sound like Abby." He laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I just want to be able to go where I want and do what I want whenever I want without having to ask Gibbs. I mean I'm not the little teenager that I once was when ya'll last saw me."

"Yes, I know." Tony replied. "Or that scene on the couch would have been very bad."

"Yeah." Sam laughed out nervously, looking down at her shoes.

Tony reached under her chin and had her look at him. "But since you're not, then the scene on the couch…"

"Was wrong." Sam got out of Tony's grip and started pacing. "I know I'm just Kate's silly little cousin that got everyone's nerves and you guys only cared about because of Kate…."

"Stop right there." Tony stopped her again, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We cared about you because of _you_. Yes, we cared for you cause you were Kate's cousin at first then we got to know you and began to care about_ you_."

Sam basically shrank into herself and looked down. "Don't say something you don't mean, DiNozzo."

Tony framed her face with his hands. "I do mean it, Samula. We…. No _I_ care about you because of just you. When you would call me it didn't matter if I was on a date or not, you came first."

"Liar." Sam retorted. "You would never break a date just for me."

Tony just cocked an eyebrow at her.

**Flashback: **

_Tony had finally gotten the date with the leggy blonde at his bank. He had been trying for weeks to have Melanie go out with him. Now here he was in the car, after a wonderful dinner, heading to her apartment. And if that hand trailed any further up his leg he would have to pull the car over right now and just resort to the back seat. (Which he hadn't done since high school.)_

_They were just a block away when Tony's phone rang. He hoped it wasn't Gibbs; this was not the time to have to work. Tony took his phone out of his pocket and Kate's name flashed on the ID. He smiled apologetic at his date as he opened the phone and answered. "What do you want Kate? I'm kinda…."_

"_Tony?" A quiet and tearful voice came over to other end. _

"_Samula? What's wrong?" Tony replied pulling the car over. _

_He heard a soft sniff through the phone. "K-Kate and I j-j-just got in a fight. (hiccup) Sorry for ruin (sniff) ruining your night, but (sigh) I didn't know who else to call." _

"_Hasn't Gibbs told you his rules? Never say you're sorry." Tony laughed. "Where are you, sweetie?"_

"_Outside Kate's apartment." Sam told him._

"_Alright give me a minute and I'll be right there." Then Tony hung up and looked at Melanie, who was looking at him with a mixture of confused and angry. "Little sister." He shrugged and laughed out nervously._

"_You don't have to explain anything to me. I only live a block away; I'll just walk so you can get to her quicker." Melanie retorted as she got out and slammed the door closed. Tony winced, but drove off._

_**Time elapsed…..**_

_Tony pulled up to Kate's apartment and saw Sam sitting on the steps to the building. So, he got out of the car and walked over to her. _

"_Hey Samula." Tony greeted joining her on the steps._

"_Hey Tony." Sam replied. "I shouldn't have called you. You probably had a date." _

_Tony put his arm around her shoulder. "Nah, just hanging around the house." He lied. "Besides you can always call me." _

_Sam laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Tony." _

"_Well, whatcha want to do kiddo? Get some ice cream? Coffee? Maybe even pizza?" Tony asked standing up, putting his hand out to help Sam stand herself._

"_Doesn't matter to me." Sam answered. "I just needed to get away."_

"_Gotcha." Tony lead her to the car, opened her door, then walked around got in and started it and drove towards his apartment. "How about I order pizza, we take a quick trip to the store and get some ice cream and then just pig out at my apartment?"_

"_Sounds good to me." Sam responded flatly. _

_**End of flashback…**_

"How many times did you do that?" Sam quizzed.

"Well it was very rare I didn't have a date, and I remember hanging out with you about half the time you were here visiting, so you do the math." Tony told her.

Sam reached up and smacked his arm. "You shouldn't have broken a date just for me, Tony." She scolded. "Now I feel guilty. What if you had met the one?"

"The girls I dated then, I don't think so." Tony replied.

"What about the girls you date now?" Sam asked.

Tony got right in her ear. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see." He then moved to kiss her again.

Sam put her hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly. "Tony…" She whined. "Gibbs will be back any minute."

"Nope, he's staying at the office working on something, so I am the babysitter tonight." He informed her.

"Could you not put it in those words exactly?" Sam cringed. "Makes it sound dirty."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I always wanted to make out with my babysitters." He said matter-of-factly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You still are an X-rated Peter Pan." She laughed.

Tony just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. This time Sam didn't pull away until it started to get a little too heated. "But we are still in Gibbs' house and I'm not sure that he would appreciate us going any further."

Tony smiled. "Well, how about instead we watch another movie?" He suggested leading her back to the couch.

**Different scene….**

Ethan had talked his way into the car with Gibbs and McGee as they went to pick up Charles Sterling.

"Just reminding you that the only reason you are here is because this is not an actually case and you could probably draw him out better than either of us." Gibbs roared.

Ethan nodded and just stared out the window.

Gibbs was of course driving so what would have taken a lot longer only took 5-10 minutes to get to the house of Charles Sterling.

The guys got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Gibbs motioned for Ethan to knock on the door and he did.

The door came swinging open a few seconds later. "Who in the hell is waking me up….!" Charles began to express. "Ethan?! What are you doing here?" He then saw McGee and Gibbs. "McGee, Gibbs?!"

"Hey, Chuck. McGee and Gibbs need you to come with us to talk about something." Ethan informed him.

Charles' nose flared. "My name is Charles, you little…."

"I would refrain from finishing that sentence, Sterling." Gibbs interrupted.

The man looked at him. "What do you need to talk to me about Agent Gibbs? I haven't been near Abby or your team in years."

"No, but you have been harassing my sister." Ethan growled.

"I just wanted to talk to her, E. I haven't talked to her since she left me. That's all." Charles replied. "And what does NCIS have to do with that anyway? She's not military, and there is no restraining order out for me to stay away from her."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't matter why we're here, just that we are and you are coming with me."

"And who's going to make me?" Charles snarked.

Gibbs gave a nod to McGee and both agents grabbed Sterling by the arms dragging him from the house and into the car.

**Back at Gibbs'….**

Tony and Sam were cuddled on the couch watching Guys and Dolls. Tony had suggested it since Sam was singing one of the songs. They were at the part where Sarah Brown and Sky Masterson were in Havana when Sam pushed herself away from Tony.

Ask me how do I feel (She leaned back in)  
Ask me now that we're cozy and clinging (Tony let out a little laugh)  
Well sir, all I can say, is if I were a bell I'd be ringing!

From the moment we kissed tonight  
That's the way I've just gotta behave  
Boy, if I were a lamp I'd light  
And If I were a banner I'd wave!

(Sam laid across Tony's lap)  
Ask me how do I feel, little me with my quiet upbringing  
Well sir, all I can say is if gate I'd be swinging! (She rolled off the couch and jumped up on her feet)  
And if I were a watch I'd start popping my springs!  
Or if I were a bell I'd go ding dong, ding dong ding!

Ask me how do I feel from this chemistry lesson I'm learning.

" Uh, chemistry?" Tony asked along with the movie.  
"Yeah, chemistry." Sam said patting Tony on the chest.

Well sir, all I can say is if I were a bridge I'd be burning!

Yes, I knew my moral would crack  
From the wonderful way that you looked!  
Boy, if I were a duck I'd quack! (Sam imitated a duck with her hand)  
Or if I were a goose I'd be cooked! (She plopped back on the couch and cuddled back with Tony)

Ask me how do I feel, ask me now that we're fondly caressing  
Well, if I were a salad I know I'd be splashing my dressing  
Ask me how to describe this whole beautiful thing  
Well, if I were a bell I'd go ding dong, ding dong ding!

Tony let out another chuckle. "You really like this movie don't you?"

"Mmhmm." Sam nodded against his shoulder.

Tony looked down at Sam and almost couldn't believe it. Here he was cuddling with the one girl that had stolen his heart the first time they talked on the phone.

**Flashback:**

_Kate's desk phone was ringing and she wasn't there to answer it. So, what do you think Tony did? He answered it._

"_Agent Todd's desk." He sang._

"_Umm, Is Kate not there?" The tiny voice came over to phone. _

"_She stepped away from her desk for a moment. I'll let her know you called." Tony assured the girl._

_There was a slight sob on the other end. "Thank you. Can you tell her that her cousin called? And that I need to talk to her really bad?" _

"_Sure thing." Tony stated. His curious side was wondering why this sweet voice was crying. "If you don't mind, can I ask why you're crying?" _

_The girl sighed. "Family matters." _

"_Eww, those suck." Tony cringed. "Well, what is your name?"_

"_Samantha." The tiny voice sniffed. _

_Tony smiled. "Well, hello Samantha, I'm Anthony DiNozzo."He then heard a laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_Are you the Tony DiNozzo that is on the same team as Kate?" Sam slightly laughed out. _

"_She's told you about me?" _

"_Mmhmm. She says you annoy the spit out of her most of the time." She giggled._

_Tony fake gasped. "I can't believe she told you that. I would never do that."_

_Sam laughed again. _

_Tony smiled at his triumph of getting this sweet girl to laugh. "How old are you Samantha?"_

"_13." _

_Tony's eyes widened. "Oh, really? I would have thought you were older." _

"_Yeah, I get that a lot." Sam admitted. _

"_Well, you have a very beautiful voice and you have to promise me that the day you turn 18 you let me take you on a date." Tony demanded._

"_I don't think Kate would like that." Sam said._

"_We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" He laughed. _

_Sam laughed too. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_Just then Kate walked up behind Tony. "DiNozzo!" She yelled. "What are you doing at my desk?"_

**End of Flashback…..**

Sarah and Sky were out in front of the Mission when Tony snapped back into reality. He cupped his fingers under Sam's chin and he began to sing.

Your eyes are the eyes  
of a woman in love  
and oh how they  
give you away

Don't try to deny  
you're a woman in love  
when I know very well  
what I say

I say, no moon in the sky  
ever lent such a glow  
some flame deep within  
made them shine

Those eyes are the eyes  
of a woman in love  
and may they gaze  
evermore into mine

Tenderly gaze evermore into mine

But before Sam could sing Sarah's part, Tony captured her lips with his.

**I know, I know. I just made all you Tony fans swoon with that last part. It wasn't really the way I wanted to end it at first, but the way I wanted to didn't make sense so I thought I would end a chapter on a happy note for a change here. Hopefully I'll have the scene with Charles and the boys up soon. Well, you know the drill, review please and thank you!**


End file.
